Conventionally, compositions containing various fine particles dispersed therein are used in various applications. Typical examples include compositions containing black fine particles like carbon black and compositions containing white fine particles like titanium oxide or barium sulfate.
For example, liquid compositions containing carbon black dispersed therein are used not only for printing and painting applications, but also as a material for forming a light shielding member such as a black matrix and a black column spacer in various display panels. Similarly, liquid compositions containing titanium oxide dispersed therein are used for forming a white solder resist film on the surface of a substrate on which a light-emitting device is to be mounted. Use of such a liquid composition containing titanium oxide may yield a highly reflective solder resist film that is capable of efficiently reflecting light emitted from a light-emitting device.
Typically, carbon black is often used after it is dispersed in a solvent such as an organic solvent with the use of a dispersant. As an example of a method of dispersing carbon black using a dispersant, a method of dispersing carbon black in an organic solvent such as alcohol, a glycol-based solvent, ketones, and an aprotic polar organic solvent by using a low-molecular compound such as an organic dye derivative and a triazine derivative as a dispersant is known (Patent Document 1). By this method described in Patent Document 1, a carbon black dispersion containing an organic solvent as a dispersion medium is prepared.
As a liquid composition containing titanium oxide for use in solder resist film formation, a curable composition is known that contains a resin containing a carboxy group and no aromatic ring, a photopolymerization initiator, an epoxy compound, a rutile-type titanium oxide, and a diluent (Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2005-213405    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-322546